In Her Eyes: Arguments and Agreements
by Midzst
Summary: Elisa Maza's point of view of 'Enter MacBeth'. The sixth chapter of Elisa Maza's jorunal.


In Her Eyes:

In Her Eyes: Arguments and Agreements

MidnightzStorm

Author Note: I know the title is a little weak, but I couldn't use 'Enter MacBeth' since Elisa doesn't really have much contact with him. But anyway, I am very proud I wrote this in three days. Please email me with all comments at [daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com][1] I would love to hear from you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles; it is property of Disney. All new characters belong to me.

Dear Journal,

I had a strangely good night, tonight. It was my day off from desk duty. I decided to try again to talk Goliath into moving out of the castle. A few months ago at 23rd I was cleaning a mess of spilled coffee that had accidentally dropped into the lap of Collins after he made a rude comment. In the storage room I found the stairway of the clocktower. It was barren, and it looked as if nothing living had been there for years. It was perfect. I had to try to talk to Goliath about it, but he wouldn't ever let me get that far.

I was waiting for them to wake up when a man came to the tower. He looked like he was about in his fifties, white hair, and blue eyes, and had a Scottish accent. I asked him what he was doing here. He said that he would hate to ruin the surprise, and called me m'lady. What century is he from? I told him that I hated surprises, even though no matter what, there are always there.I asked who he was. He said that they called him MacBeth. Wait, isn't that a Shakespeare play? I read it some time in high school; so long ago. I said that we should step inside and discuss it, while looking at the sun. He told me that I protected no secrets he knew about the gargoyles. 

As they awoken, I would usually awe and ooo, but I had a bad feeling about that guy. Lexington asked innocently who my friend was. Broadway of course was worried about my safety at first asking if this guy was bothering me. I moved as quickly as I could on my crutches to the side of the gargoyles. MacBeth invited them away from the castle to his house. Ha, I can't get a conversation about a new home finished, liked he would have any luck. Goliath politely refused. But MacBeth couldn't take no for an answer. He said that he couldn't attack them while they were sleeping, but now that were awake. You don't see that every day, a criminal with a sense of honor.

I am not sure what happened during the battle because MacBeth had sprayed this gas, and I couldn't get down those stairs quick enough with my crutches. I wish I hadn't promised my mom and Broadway I would go on them for the next week, even though I sort of need them. When I finally got down to the courtyard; Brooklyn, Lex, and Bronx had been kidnapped or gargnapped. 

I hoppled down to Goliath who had taken a fall, and asked if he was all right. He nodded even though he looked as if he was in pain. I told him that this was a clear example why they should fine a new home. I didn't mean for it to start a fight, but it did. He told me that he didn't want to hear anymore, but I told him again that they weren't safe here. He said that I didn't understand, they had lost everything; their world, clan, and time. I feel terrible about that and he knows it. He told me that they would not abandon their home. I asked if he needed a castle to fall on him. Wasn't this clear enough for him to understand? He left saying he was going to find them, and told Hudson and Broadway to protect their home. 

I asked them why wouldn't he listen to me. Broadway agreed with me, and so did Hudson, however he said that Goliath was their leader and they couldn't go against his wishes. I told him that his loyalty is admirable, but didn't Goliath say 'Protect our home'. Hudson said 'Aye' in his Scottish accent. I continued, talking his hand, uh talon in my hand and said that we both knew that this wasn't their home. He looked into my eyes, and nodded. I do believe we had a moment. I been having too many of those lately. 

We walked into the hallway in the castle, and Hudson said that Goliath wasn't going to like this. I told him that he didn't have to like it; he just had to see that he didn't have a choice. Broadway once again said that I was right (love hearing that) and that they were sitting dorks here. I laughed softly correcting him saying that the term was ducks, sitting ducks. Hudson beckoned us to the main hall saying that we couldn't live the _Grimorum_ in Xanatos's hands. He was right; I saw what that book could do. It turned Goliath into a zombie, and had him doing anyone command if they held the spell. I got him out of it, by ordering him to act as if he was never placed upon the spell and it worked! I tricked a spell, how many people can say that? I like having a weird life most of the time. I of coursed burned the spell after words; we don't want any one to have Goliath as their slave. 

We came to the main hall where the Grimorum was. I felt almost guilty about stealing. However, I have a theory; since the gargoyles don't legally exist then what they do isn't illegal. And plus this is Xanatos we are talking about. I bet his sits in his huge office and thinks of plots to take over the world. Owen came in his lifeless way and said that he could not allow this; the book was property of Xanatos. Hudson questioned him on who was going to stop us, him? Owen answered 'indeed'. His not that bad of a fighter, he even got Hudson to the ground, but it didn't last long. And we left.

Broadway pulled me up, off my crutches, and we glided. It was strange I have only flew with Goliath; this was different in a way. I hate to say it, but I felt safer with Goliath, even though I know that Broadway wouldn't drop me.

We went to a near by building to wait for the others. We stood in silence for a little while. Hudson said that Goliath controlled his temper, he can be very quick minded when his mad. I knew that, and I also knew that MacBeth was as good as dead. 

Finally Goliath came, with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx trailing behind. Broadway yelled for Goliath and they came down. He first yelled at them asking where they weren't protecting their home. I went in front of him and told him straight forward that they didn't live there any more. I said loud and bravely, even though I knew he was angry and could break my neck in five seconds. I told him I found them a new home.He I quote said, "How dare you?!! I told you, that castle is our home!" Broadway pushed me back away from Goliath and said I was right and that it was suicide to stand there. When the soft talking, and gentle explanations don't work, yell to the world. 

Hudson stopped our 'little argument' and decided to talk softly and give some words of wisdom, which he is so good at. He said that the castle was just a place of stone and wood, a home is more than that, a home was the six of them, wherever they could be together and safe. That's their home. 

Goliath asked for one minute, and he left for the castle. I asked the clan what he was doing. Hudson answered that he was reflecting. And went on to tell me that a home, sanctuary, and place where they protect is very sacred to them. A gargoyle can't stop protecting the castle, as he can't stop breathing the air. Or something like that.After a moment of silence, Hudson said that they would start protecting their new home. Then Lexington asked what was there new home. I told them the clocktower, as I pointed to it. 

Then Goliath came from behind and questioned me, 'Clocktower?' I told them that the clocktower was above where I worked, and no one ever goes there. Brooklyn curious hurried and said let's go. Broadway made his way to fly with me; I think he thought that Goliath was still mad at me. However Goliath scooped me off before he had a chance. 

I still remember the guys' looks when the first saw it. I took in all their opinions. Lexington said that he could fix the clock that had been broken for a couple years. Then Brooklyn answered, why would he want to. Hudson said that it wasn't so bad; there was a place for the television. I made a note of that. I told them that it was a fixer-upper; they stared at me for a while; but a few throw rugs, some flowers. It could be home. Goliath for once this night agreed with me saying as long as their together, it's home.

Which it was, and will be. Not Xanatos', it was their home. 

Sincerely,

Elisa Maza 

   [1]: mailto:daydreamgirl007@yahoo.com



End file.
